


Company

by clownapologist



Category: supermega
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownapologist/pseuds/clownapologist
Summary: guys being dudes





	Company

Sighing, Ryan pulled the curtains back to his bedroom window, squinting as he looked down into the street below. The few passing cars he could see blurred past, his eyes still trying to adjust to being awake so early in the day. The alarm clock on his nightstand stated that it was around 3:30 am. Great, now how would he be able to fall asleep and wake up at a reasonable time to get to work at 8? The sound that woke him up came from the kitchen, but he knew it was just Matt, probably getting something to eat. Matt told him that he could stay up late to finish editing the last few recordings before going to bed. It had only been two hours since Ryan laid down, so he assumed the other was still up. Trudging towards the door at almost a snails pace, Ryan rubbed his eyes before opening the door, peering out. He was right, it was just Matt in the fridge.

“Morning.” Ryan yawned out, walking over to where Matt was crouched, peering into the fridge. The other looked up at him, clearly a bit surprised.

“Oh, hey dude. You didn’t sleep very long, huh?”

Ryan shrugged, watching his friend stand, grinning down at him. “It’s kind of hard when you’re being loud as fuck out here. What was that noise a little bit ago?” Matt began walking towards the cupboard, and Ryan shut the fridge door behind him.

“I dropped the jar of pickles on accident, but it didn’t shatter so we’re good.” He glanced back at Ryan. “Sorry for waking you up, you can go back to bed if you want.”

Ryan watched him start digging through the cupboard and chuckled. He crossed his arms, looking around the shelves as well. “Nah, I’m too awake to sleep now. What are you looking for, exactly? We have to go to the store tomorrow, so I doubt there’s anything good in there.”

"I don’t know, something to snack on I guess?" Matt paused. "Want to walk to 7/11 with me? I'll pay if you want something, I just don’t want to walk alone this late, y'know."

Ryan hesitated before rolling his eyes slightly. Of course, he loved late night 7/11 binges but they’ve been going a lot more frequently the past few months. "Are you absolutely sure you can't live off of crackers until, like, ten?" He watched as Matt groaned, crossing his arms.

"Dude please? I just want a few things it will take like ten minutes tops."

Ryan shook his head, following Matt to the door. He slipped his sandals on, holding the door for the other as they walked out of the apartment. "Why do you always drag me along for this shit? And why do I always say yes?"

Matt snorted slightly, leading them out of the apartment. "Good questions."

Walking side by side, Ryan shoved his hands into the pockets of his gym shorts. Although LA was reaching record highs, the nights cooled down pretty nicely. He couldn’t complain, though, he was the one who didn’t grab a jacket. Matt, on the other hand, was lucky. "So what are you getting there?"

"Something like chips and dip probably, or whatever we can find. Also, your limit is $20. Just putting that out there."

Ryan chuckled along with Matt, looking down at the sidewalk. For a while, the quiet between them was peaceful. This excludes the occasional police siren, yelling, or car horn in the distance. He could see the 7/11 sign flashing ahead of them, and looked over at his best friend. "Wanna grab some energy drinks and just edit together to make it faster? I don’t want you to be up until 7 am when we have to be In at 8."

Matt gave Ryan a surprised expression. "Are you sure? I only have a few more to do, but I would appreciate at least more than an hour of sleep."

"Of course," Ryan started, opening the door to 7/11, "what are friends for?" He grinned, following the other inside. There weren't any customers besides them, and it seems that the bell on the door just woke up the cashier. He looked at the two a bit worried, but relaxed once he realized that they were just customers.

"Ryan, look." Matt was in one of the aisles already, holding up a bag of what looked to be spicy chocolate bars. "You wanna try some?"

Ryan gave a look of disgust, shaking his head. "Hell no. You can enjoy that by yourself but I'm not trying to get heartburn right now." Passing Matt, he drifted into the aisle of chips and snack foods. He grabbed a bag of beef jerky, corn chips and some off-brand cheese balls. He walked over to Matt, showing him the items. "I think I'm done."

"Get a drink, too. I drank the last of your soda earlier." He grinned, picking up some bags of miscellaneous candies.

They walked over to the coolers, grabbing some tea and sodas before walking up to the counter. After Matt paid, Ryan grabbed half of the bags and pushed open the door with his foot, holding It until Matt was out before letting go.

"We got some solid snacks in here. Let's see how long these last." Matt joked, grinning down at Ryan. He returned the smile, playfully rolling his eyes. The walk back was quieter than the last, but he didn’t mind much.

~~

"You know," Ryan paused, opening the door to the apartment, "I don’t think we've been up this late in a while. I guess that’s kind of my fault for not doing my part this week since I've been gone for a while, but I'm not complaining. There's something different about being awake around this time than being awake during the day and I like it." He set the bags down on the kitchen floor, glancing back at Matt while he closed the door.

"Yeah it's been a month or so I think. Also yeah I get what you mean. It's nice, it reminds me of when we just started the channel a year or so back."

Ryan sighed. It really has been a long time since they started. He took all the food from the bags, setting them up on the counter. "What would you be doing right now if we didn't start YouTube?"

Matt began laughing, gathering up half of the snacks in his arms, starting to head towards him room. "I'd probably just work at Chick-Fil-A if I'm being honest. I don’t know if I would give college a second chance. You?"

Ryan shrugged, smiling softly. "Honestly same, probably work in a burger joint, make minimum wage." He set all the food on Matt's computer desk, looking at where Matt was in editing. "What did you mean by a few more left? You're practically done right now, there's only 50 minutes left to edit, dude."

Matt shrugged, setting his things down, sitting in one of the desk chairs. "It's just nice to hang out with you while I work, I guess. Nice to have some company."

**Author's Note:**

> i kind of left you guys hanging but if you really want more to this, just ask and i'll probably write more


End file.
